Jangan Bicara Tentang Mati, Killua
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Memang, untuk teman apapun akan dilakukan," kata Gon belum menyerah, "…tapi Killua jangn berkata begitu. Killua tidak boleh mati!" Sorot matanya sangat serius, membuat Killua terdiam. ShoAi. Canon. Don't Like! Don't READ! RnR please.


**Jangan Bicara Tentang Mati, Killua**

**Disclaimer:** Yoshihiro Togashi Sensei..

**Pairing:** Killua dan Gon

**Genre:** Friendship / Romance

**Warning**: ShoAi, gak nyambung sama judulnya, Canon, typo(s) dkk.

**Don't Like, DON'T READ.**

Enjoy ^.^

Dua bocah laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun terperangkap di sebuah ruangan yang hanya memiliki sebuah pintu keluar. Mereka tidak bisa keluar melalui pintu tersebut, karena seorang laki-laki dewasa sedang duduk bersandar pada pintu tersebut, menghadap mereka dengan dua buah pedang di tangannya.

"Cih, sial!" Gerutu seorang Bocah berambut perak kesal, karena tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ruangan itu. Bocah berambut perak itu melirik teman dekatnya, tangan kanan temannya itu terluka akibat mengadu panco dengan laki-laki yang menjaga mereka dari tadi. Nobunaga, salah satu anggota dari Kelompok jahat yang disebut Gen'ei Ryodan.

Mata Bocah itu menatap laki-laki di depannya yang sedang tertidur.

"Killua, kita tidak mungkin melawannya'kan?" Bisik Bocah berambut hitam pada temannya yang bernama Killua itu.

Bocah yang dipanggil Killua itu menghela napas, lalu menatap Nobunaga yang tertidur dengan bersandar pada pintu keluar. Satu-satunya pintu yang bisa membuat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

"….aku akan melawannya, tidak peduli harus mati sekalipun," kata Killua serius.

PLETAK!

"Aduduh… Gon! Kenapa memukulku?" Bentak Killua sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

Suara Killua membuat salah satu anggota Gen'ei Ryodan terbangun, dan menatap dua Bocah yang sedang bertengkar disaat mereka harusnya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

'Menarik,' batinnya.

"Killua tidak boleh mati!" Gon balas membentak temannya itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada Killua.

"Hei! Katamu untuk teman apapun akan dilakukan. Begitu juga dengan mati'kan?" Killua balas menatap tajam, "jadi, aku akan melawannya! Dan kau pergi dari sini, Gon!" Lanjut Killua masih menatap tajam temannya.

"Memang, untuk teman apapun akan dilakukan," kata Gon belum menyerah, "…tapi Killua jangn berkata begitu. Killua tidak boleh mati!" Sorot matanya sangat serius, membuat Killua terdiam. "Kalau aku yang mati tidak apa-apa," lanjut Gon kini sedikit tenang menatap temannya itu.

'Gon…'

"Hmmnph… Hahahahaha…"

Sontak Dua Bocah yang baru saja bertengkar ini menoleh ke arah Nobunaga yang kini tertawa lepas.

'Sudah bangun rupanya,' batin Killua yang mulai waspada.

"Kalian lucu sekali hahaha… Kalian mirip pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang bertengkar hahahahaha…"

Gon, wajahnya menjadi panas, entah karena malu atau kesal. Yang jelas ada rona pink di pipinya. Sementara Killua hanya menatap tidak suka pada laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

"Perlu kalian tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan mangsaku kabur begitu saja. Terutama kau, Gon," ucap Nobunaga yang belum merubah posisi duduknya. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Ketua, agar kau dijadikan anggota kami, " lanjutnya dengan seringaian misteriusnya.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Nobunaga, Gon menoleh pada Killua dan berbisik padanya. Dia sudah menemukan cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal itu saja, Killua?" Bisiknya.

"….hal itu?" Killua balik bertanya, karena dia belum mengerti.

"Hal yang kita lakukan pada kotak besi yang kita dapatkan," ucap Gon dengan senyuman khasnya.

Killua yang mengerti ikut tersenyum juga, "kau memang pintar Gon." Killua mengalihkan pandangannya pada musuh yang ada di depan mereka. "Kalau begitu, kau jaga diri baik-baik ya, pengantinku," bisik Killua sedikit menggoda teman dekatnya itu.

"Ck, kau juga kalau begitu," balas Gon sambil menatap Nobunaga.

Nobunaga mengernyitkan dahi melihat Dua Bocah di depannya sudah memakai sikap siap menyerang. Nobunaga berdiri, ketika melihat Dua tawanannya mulai berdiri.

"Kalian mau melawanku secara bersamaan, heh?" Tanya laki-laki berambut panjang itu seraya menatap tajam Killua dan Gon yang terlihat masih berbisik-bisik.

"Kau siap, Gon?" Tanya Killua pelan.

"Selalu," jawab Gon sambil mengangguk pasti.

"Setelah hitungan ketiga, kita lakukan hal itu," ucap Killua lagi tanpa menoleh temannya.

Gon hanya mengangguk, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia harus bisa berlari secepat mungkin, jika Nobunaga mengejarnya nanti. Dan Gon harus bisa tenang dan yakin, jika Killua-lah yang dikejar oleh Nobunaga. Ya, dia harus yakin dan tenang kalau Killua akan baik-baik saja.

"Satu…" ucap Killua dengan jantung berdebar dan keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis matanya. "Dua…" Lanjutnya, "tiga!"

Killua dan Gon berlari secara bersamaan ke arah Nobunaga yang kini sudah siap dengan pedangnya. Namun, tiba-tiba….

"Congkel samping!" Seru Killua dan Gon bersamaan, detik berikutnya mereka menghancurkan dinding yang berada di sebelah mereka dengan menggunakan jurus Nen mereka. Dan Killua berlari keluar melalui dinding sebelah kiri yang baru saja dihancurkannya. Sementara Gon, berlari keluar melalui dinding sebelah kanan yang dihancurkannya.

"Cih, Bocah sialan!" Ucap Nobunaga seraya mengejar salah satu diantara mereka.

'Gon, kau harus baik-baik saja.'

'Killua, jangan sampai kau terluka.'

**.**

**.**

Gon bersandar pada sebuah pohon, napasnya terengah-engah. Setelah dikejar oleh salah satu anggota Gen'ei Ryodan, juga harus melawannya. Dia kehabisan tenaga. Bukan hal yang mudah harus mengalahkan Nobunaga. Luka didapatkan oleh Bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu juga tidak sedikit. Kalau Killua tidak datang membantunya, Gon mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan Nobunaga.

"Aaaww!" Kata Gon spontan, ketika tanpa permisi Killua mengusapkan sapu tangan ke pipinya.

"Diam, Gon," ucap Killua yang dengan hati-hati mengusap pipi Gon dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi air olehnya. Membersihkan darah yang ada di pipi dan sudut bibir teman dekatnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu sendiri, Killua?"

"Aku itu lebih kuat darimu, Gon."

"Bhuu.. Jangan mengejekku terus," jawab Gon dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Harusnya, kau bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi, Gon. Dasar payah," ejek Killua lagi yang sekarang mengusap darah yang berada di sudut bibir Gon.

Entah kenapa, wajah Gon menjadi panas ketika sadar kalau dia dan temannya itu berada sedekat ini. Dan, dia menahan napas ketika wajah Killua mulai mendekat. Sial, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ki…Killua," kata Gon terbata dengan wajah merah seperti tomat.

"Sstt…" Balas Killua, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Gon. Merasakan bibir teman dekatnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat berada di dekatnya. Perasaan yang mengganggunya ketika dia berpisah dengan Gon saat ujian akhir Hunter.

'Hangat.'

Killua menjauhkan bibirnya, lalu menatap wajah temannya yang bersemu. Wajahnya sendiri, entah kenapa jadi panas.

"Go-gomen, Gon."

Gon menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya masih terasa panas. Dia tersenyum pada 'teman'nya itu. "Arigatou, Killua."

"Hn," jawab Killua singkat dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Bisa berdiri, Gon? Kita harus pulang."

"Iya, Leorio pasti menunggu kita," jawabnya dan mulai berdiri sambil dibantu oleh Killua. Gon menyampirkan tangan kirinya pada bahu Killua, sementara tangan kanan Killua memeluk pinggang Gon.

"Killua, jangan bicara tentang mati lagi ya?"

"Hn, kau juga kalau begitu."

***fin***

Fict HXH kedua saia… Gomen, tadinya mau friendship saja, tapi…. Otak Fujoshi saia mendadak on dan saia pun membuat Killua dan Gon jadi kisssuuuuuuuuuu *lebay #digampar

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, saia baru di fandom ini. Oh ya, battle Nobunaga Vs Gon-nya tidak saia ceriatakan… Saia skip saja, jujur saia tidak bisa bikin scene pertarungan.

Maaf juga kalua ini ShoAi, karena saia memang seorang Fujoshi! Maaf juga judulnya gak nyambung sama ceritanya… Saia tidak pintar bikin judul masalahnya T.T

Review ya~~

Domo Arigarou Minna-san ^o^


End file.
